1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selecting a booting mode of a computer, and more particularly, to a computer booting method which is capable of selectively performing booting by a compact disk when a computer is turned on.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a computer booting process in accordance with a conventional art.
A computer booting process of the conventional art will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
In a state that a bootable CD is inserted in a compact disk driver installed in a computer, when a user presses a POWER-ON button provided at a computer main body, a hardware is initialized by a bios according to a medium booting sequence set in the bios. In this respect, the booting sequence refers to booting movement from a CD-ROM to a hard disk.
Thereafter, booting is performed with the computer by reading a booting file recorded in the CD inserted in the CD driver.
In case that the user desired to perform booting the computer by using a hard disk, rather than by using the CD, he or she should take out the CD inserted in the CD driver to re-boot the computer.
Meanwhile, an eject button is installed in most CD drivers to eject the inserted CD. Thus, though the medium booting sequence is set to preferentially boot the computer by using the CD, if the user desires to boot the computer by using the hard disk, he or she may press the eject button to eject the CD from the CD driver immediately after the computer is powered on or during a bios program.
That is, while the computer is being booted by the CD inserted in the driver, it can be also booted by using the hard disk.
However, in most cases, users do not recognize the fact that there is the bootable CD in the CD driver until the compute starts booting by the CD. In this case, since the computer has been already started booting by the CD, if the user does not want to boot the computer by the CD, he or she should eject the CD after the booting is completed and re-boots the computer by using the hard disk.
Also, in case that the CD inserted in the CD driver is a music CD carrying pieces of music, the music of the CD is automatically reproduced according to the auto play after the computer is booted by the hard disk. Therefore, if the user does not want the recorded music to be reproduced, he or she should interrupt reproducing, which causes users"" inconvenience to perform a desired operation as well as time consumption.
In addition, in a state that the computer has been undesirably booted by the bootable CD inserted in the CD driver, if the user mistakenly executes an install program of the CD, an undesired program is installed in the hard disk. Then, since the user should delete the installed program, an unnecessary time delay is caused.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer booting method which is capable of setting a booting mode of a computer according to a specific key input within a certain time as the computer is powered on.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a computer booting method including the steps of: judging whether there is a CD in a booting mode when a computer is powered on ejecting the inserted CD according to the judgement; and changing a booting medium of the computer, setting a predetermined booting sequence in the changed medium and booting the computer.
To achieve the above objects, there is also provided a computer booting method including the steps of: identifying whether a previously designated specific key is inputted when a computer is powered on; designating a booting mode of a computer based on the order of a bios according to the input of the specific key, or designating a booting mode of the next medium, excluding a CD booting mode; and setting a predetermined booting sequence corresponding to the designated booting mode and booting the computer.